Just Drop Dead
Just Drop Dead is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the eleventh case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and twenty-fifth case overall. It takes place in Eurasia appearing as the first case in the region. Plot Following Riya and Anthony's marriage, the team, along with Bradley Bourne, headed to Helsinki in order to retrieve the encrypted memory stick from Julie Trench. As Connor and the player walked through a local park, they found the body of politician Mikael Hartgivsson, who was visiting the city on a work-related trip, on a park bench, with no visible injuries. Nia autopsied the body and ascertained that Mikael was killed by a powerful nerve agent which caused Mikael's respiratory system to shut down and kill him via asphyxiation. The pair first questioned Julie Trench who refused to hand over the memory stick before going on to suspect bellboy Bastian Senefelder who had fled Vienna following his counterfeiting charges and Judge Whitney Emerson. Anya then raced to the pair and declared that she knew where the nerve agent had been created. Anya directed the team to a local laboratory where they suspected scientist Aida Ashridge and contamination control agent Ilona Halonen. As the pair discussed the case with the rest of the team, Imran notified the player that Bastian had just been spotted in an airport attempting to flee the country. The team raced to the airport and confronted Bastian who confessed that he was afraid they'd arrest him for fleeing Austria following his charges. The duo then decided to place Bastian in a holding cell before discovering that he killed Mikael. Bastian tried to deny the accusations before confessing, saying that he only killed Mikael to protect himself. Bastian revealed that he had been hiding out in Helsinki to avoid the police but had been recognized by Mikael who threatened to hand him into the authorities if he didn't do it himself. To protect himself and to avoid heading to prison, Bastian broke into the laboratory under the cover of night and stole the nerve agent, coating Mikael's tie with the substance. When Mikael's fingers came into contact with the tie, the nerve agent was absorbed through the skin and he was killed. In court, for the murder of a top politician, spreading counterfeit money and running from justice, Bastian was sentenced to forty years in prison by stand-in Judge Elvira Armstrong. Post-trial, per Bradley and Takagi's suggestion, the team headed to the laboratory to gather chemicals that could create an explosive sound in order to distract Julie. With Aida's assistance, the team were able to develop a small explosive sound which they set off in the park. While Julie was distracted by the noise, Connor and the player snatched her briefcase and unlocked it to find the memory stick. Takagi was soon able to decrypt it and discovered that Mikael, Laufar and late Irish Prime Minister Liam Vantis all knew of Oracle. It also revealed that Oracle hired Rogue to assassinate the three due to what they knew. Realizing that Mikael had now been murdered, the team decided to confront Bastian once more who confessed the truth. Bastian explained that Mikael never discovered his true identity and insisted that Oracle promised him his charges would be cleared if he killed Mikael, causing him to do it. Bastian also informed them that he spoke to a male with a Russian accent, which the team soon realized meant that the male half of Oracle was Russian. Meanwhile, Spencer requested the player's help urgently. He explained that he had founded a spiritual group known as The Divine Purpose but it was run by his girlfriend, Aurora Garcia, while he was busy helping the team. Spencer then explained that the group were on a trip to Helsinki and that he wanted to surprise his girlfriend. After helping him set up a picnic, Spencer asked if they could go to the Sibelius monument's gift shop so he could purchase her a present. A while later, Spencer bought Aurora a dream catcher and went to meet her. Finally, back on the plane, the team discussed the reveal that the male half of Oracle was Russian. Anya then declared that if the male Oracle was Russian, he was likely attending the New Year's Eve gala at the Red Square, hosted by the Lermontov family. Deciding to follow through on the lead, the team headed to Moscow to investigate Oracle further. Summary Victim *'Mikael Hartgivsson' (found dead on a park bench, no visible injuries) Murder Weapon *'Nerve Agent' Killer *'Bastian Senefelder' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows science. *The suspect eats spicy food. *The suspect is on a juice cleanse. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a crown pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows science. *The suspect eats spicy food. *The suspect is on a juice cleanse. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has freckles. *The suspect wears a crown pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows science. *The suspect eats spicy food. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has freckles. *The suspect wears a crown pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows science. *The suspect eats spicy food. *The suspect is on a juice cleanse. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a crown pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows science. *The suspect eats spicy food. *The suspect is on a juice cleanse. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has freckles. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows science. *The killer eats spicy food. *The killer is on a juice cleanse. *The killer has freckles. *The killer wears a crown pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Can, Smashed Object, Postcard) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; The killer knows science) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Brush) *Examine Brush. (Result: Red Dust) *Analyze Red Dust. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats spicy food) *Examine Smashed Object. (Result: Dog Figurine; New Suspect: Julie Trench) *Ask Julie about the memory stick. *Examine Postcard. (Result: Location; New Crime Scene: Sibelius Monument) *Investigate Sibelius Monument. (Clues: Refreshments Box, Camera) *Examine Refreshments Box. (Result: Fake Moustache) *Analyze Fake Moustache. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Bastian Senefelder) *Confront Bastian over fleeing Vienna. *Examine Camera. (Result: Selfies; New Suspect: Whitney Emerson) *Ask Whitney about her visit to Helsinki. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Laboratory. (Clues: Clipboard, Hazmat Suit, Broken Glass) *Examine Clipboard. (Result: Chemical Equations; New Suspect: Aida Ashridge) *Speak to Aida about Mikael's murder. (Attribute: Aida knows science) *Examine Hazmat Suit. (Result: I HALONEN; New Suspect: Ilona Halonen) *Ask Ilona if she knew the victim. (Attribute: Ilona knows science) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Test Vial) *Analyze Test Vial. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer is on a juice cleanse; New Crime Scene: Monument Entrance) *Investigate Monument Entrance. (Clues: Broken Necklace, Pager) *Examine Broken Necklace. (Result: Whitney's Necklace) *Ask Whitney why her necklace was broken. (Attribute: Whitney knows science and eats spicy food) *Examine Pager. (Result: Communications) *Confront Julie over having Mikael monitored. (Attribute: Julie knows science, eats spicy food and is on a juice cleanse) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Stop Bastian leaving the country. (Attribute: Bastian knows science, eats spicy food and is on a juice cleanse; New Crime Scene: Park Bench) *Investigate Park Bench. (Clues: Appointment Card, Badge) *Examine Appointment Card. (Result: Meetings) *Confront Aida over her meetings with the victim. (Attribute: Aida eats spicy food and is on a juice cleanse) *Examine Badge. (Result: Death Threat) *Confront Ilona about wishing the victim dead. (Attribute: Ilona eats spicy food and is on a juice cleanse) *Investigate Hazmat Suits. (Clues: Gloves, Security Pad) *Examine Gloves. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has freckles) *Examine Security Pad. (Result: Gold Fragments) *Analyze Gold Fragments. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a crown pin) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to All High and Mighty (1/5). (No stars) All High and Mighty (1/5) *Ask Bradley about his suggestion. (Reward: Lab Coat) *Investigate Laboratory. (Clue: Metal Crate) *Examine Metal Crate. (Result: Faded Table) *Examine Faded Table. (Result: Periodic Table) *Analyze Periodic Table. (06:00:00) *Investigate Park. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Memory Stick) *Analyze Memory Stick. (05:00:00) *Demand the truth from Bastian. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Spencer why he's excited. *Investigate Sibelius Monument. (Clue: Gift Box) *Examine Gift Box. (Result: Dream Catcher; Reward: 20,000 Coins; New Quasi-Suspect: Aurora Garcia) *Greet Aurora. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Eurasia (UnknownGamez) Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:All Fanmade Cases